broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Riff Wrath
:"Forgive me if I don't bow. It's just that...I am not a fan of royalty." :-Riff Wrath Riff Wrath is a sinister alicorn stallion with bat-like wings, and an agent of the Enmity Organization. He is the arch-enemy of Sir Sheath, his friends, and the Mane 6. He's also the boyfriend of the "Great and Powerful" Trixie. Background Riff Wrath is a master criminal who crossed pathes with Sir Sheath and his gang hundreds of times. Everytime he comes up with an evil plan, they showed up and try to stop him. He is fully-trained to fight when necessary and he do a little magic. His weapon of choice is a bident pitchfork. His chief henchman is a half-witted Changeling named Xeno. Personality Riff Wrath, like other Enmity agents, is not a fan of Princess Celestia. He prefers violence and wicked deeds over compassion and friendship. He doesn't like it when the Princesses, their subjects, or the Steed Knights of the Chess Table ruin his plans, but he likes the challenge. He is short-tempered, bumbling, and treats evil like a lifestyle. When he cross pathes with the main characters and starts trouble, he becomes their arch nemesis and both Sheath and Twilight's equal. He doesn't hurt anypony, unless they get in his way. He often scold Xeno on his stupidity. Riff Wrath is like a dark reflection of Sir Sheath. The two was able to form a friend-enemy releationship. He always liked Sheath, even though he was trying to get rid of him. He is also dating Trixie, knowing deep down they are alike, and they share a bitterness for their rivals, Sir Sheath and Twilight Sparkle. Development When Riff Wrath was first made, he was meant to be a evil force to balance out all the good in Equestria. He first started out as a unicorn Steed Knight named Sir Nova, who went mad performing his life-threating duties. Then his storyline changed overtime to "Professor Nova", an expert of theoretical magic and a practitioner of Black Magic, different from regular unicorn magic in so many ways. Then a thought occured that this new villain would be much lighter for the show and would not be despised and threaten like the major villains. So his character was redesigned as a funny, intelligent, bumbling villain who sometimes socializes with his enemies before battling them, and can make appearences throughout the series. So Nova was reimagined as the bat-winged alicorn, "Riff Wrath", whose personality was based off of the character [http://getsmart.wikia.com/wiki/Siegfried Siegfried from Get Smart]. Connection with Lord Anders Main article: Lord Anders Riff Wrath is Lord Anders's best agent. Anders introduced him to Enmity a while back. Riff Wrath was as much a schemer and fighter as Anders, but he wasn't as ambitious as he. Anders allows Riff Wrath to devise his own wicked plans, but he would have him perform various tasks whenever he needs him. He was also fascinated in Riff Wrath's rivalry with the Steed Knight, Sir Sheath. He was the first pony ever to get the best of him. Sir Sheath is as much a strategist and fighter as Riff Wrath and Lord Anders, and was proven to be a worthy adversary to them both. Other versions Riff Wrath is the head of the notorious Enmity Gang. Equestria Girls In Equestria Girls: My Noble Steeds, Riff Wrath is the head of the notorious Enmity Gang. Gallery Riff Wrath Card.png|Riff Wrath trading card Cutie Circle - Riff Wrath.png|Riff Wrath's Cutie Circle Riff Wrath's pitchfork.png|Riff Wrath's pitchfork Riff Wrath human.png|Riff Wrath (human) Category:Pony Category:Alicorn Category:Stallion Category:Brony Category:Villain Category:Lord Anders's Group